1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch for sensing a preset position of a throttle valve in an internal combustion engine, and more generally to a throttle valve switch for sensing particular engine-operating conditions, such as idling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize electronic devices, such as microcomputers, to control an internal combustion engine. The conventional control systems of the particular type are equipped with a throttle valve switch. The switch senses a preset position of the throttle valve corresponding to engine idling. The sensor signal indicative of engine idling is transmitted to the control system to obtain optimal engine idling operation. However, no conventional switch has been satisfactory from the standpoint of sensing accuracy.